The Nature of Legends
The Nature of Legends is the Two Hundred Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 13, 2017. Synopsis Paul Gekko was having a nightmare about Tabuu's predecessor, Satan as the secret part of the past and was concerned of the Triforce. Plot The Episode begins in Tabuu's past. Prologue= At Heaven Tail's Isle of the Ancients, the R.O.B.s making preparations for Heaven Pirates sleepover party with Paul Gekko's best friends Naruto, Sasuke and Izumi. Before they arrive, Octo, Pus and the R.O.B.s had all the necessities they would need to watch. Moments before Naruto, Sasuke and Izumi arrive, Kraken's former Pirate crew was given appreciation that Paul Gekko had shared the treasure to his crew. With the Slumber Party prepared, Paul Gekko shared his food to the crew which in return gives him the high five and with Naruto and Sasuke slurping some noodles that sparking their rivalry with Octo and Pus. After the feast, Paul Gekko and friends started sleeping together. Paul Gekko's was sleeping and was dreaming of the past. |-|Creation of the Universe= In the flashback, many years ago, the Big Bang occurs, initiating the beginning of the multiverse. The is the apple of nothingness and only three beings that stand inside the apple, Bionis, Mechonis and Dyanis. One very night, out of the nebula came a the two beings, Yahweh and Yula. They together were given the power of creation. Yahweh had breathed life in the world to uphold the law. Yula due to her strong flaming arms had caused the cultivation of the multiverse and pouring more wisdom into it and Yahweh managed to breath multiple life forms to uphold the law. Yahweh and Yula had given birth to a child together. and they named it Haoru. Raimei Ōtsutsuki was formed from the waters of the Oceans of Ewwmee, the water-covered planet and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was formed from the pressure of the honey derived from the space honey bee by the will of Haoru. Yahweh had breathed the Aurum Race to let them construct the cube like planet dubbed the Nexus in the center of the central star system. After the creation of the Multiverse, Yahweh and Yula created the Triforce, the Great Force and the Wish Seed. The Wish Seed was lay hidden in the volcano which can be guarded by Viridia the Phoenix. |-|Conflict with the Demons= =Cosmic Civil War= Satan grew prideful and jealous of Yahweh and Yula's power and attempted to overthrow them by obtaining the Triforce, gathering up legions of followers and revolting against the Ōtsutsuki race and was defeated by Michael, Althena, and the Guardian of Time and cast into Hell as punishment. It is said that on the Day Of Judgment Satan shall rise to power again and lead another war against Heaven, this time he and his followers will be cast down by Raimei Ōtsutsuki and sent to a lake of burning fire as an eternal punishment for their many sins. Tabuu was born from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's hatred against her grandfather, Yahweh. He created an army to act in his stead acting at Satan's successor. Being an opponent of the Gods, Tabuu was defeated by Yahweh's army of angels, but rather than destroy him, exiled him to Dens. Bionis fought in a tremendous battle with Mechonis. Both appeared to be equally matched, although Bionis did manage to injure Mechonis by cutting off its left arm with Dyanis being forced to separate and not get involved with the conflict between the two titans. Eons later in Sword Valley, the Homs army is fighting off a Mechon invasion. In response, three ancient Gods emerge from a star of Dyanis: Odin (King of the Norse Gods), Ra (the Sun God of what would become Ancient Egypt) and Vishnu (one of the three supreme deities of Hinduism). They aided the Homs and stopped the bleeding against the Mechons. The mortally wounded mother, who was wounded in the battle was carrying a birthed male Hylian child. Odin's white horse comes and aided the Hylian's mother, and takes her to core of Dyanis. In return, the Hylian's mother gave her son to Haoru, in order to protect him from becoming another casualty of the Mechon Invasion. Haoru took him in, sensing he was a "child of destiny", and raised him as a Kokiri. Despite attempts by the Ōtsutsuki to tend her wounds, she died shortly after. Thirteen billion years later, the Hylian Boy saved from the Mechon Invasion was named Paul Gekko was an outcast by the unnamed Ōtsutsuki King, living in the very large, rich and mighty planet with the kingdom but also befriended by another, Spear Ōtsutsuki's great grandmother named Celia. One Day, a mysterious race known as the Celestials dominated the multiverse. re-Republic specialists believed the Celestials to also be responsible for the hyperspace disturbance beyond the edge of the galaxy, possibly as a defense against outside interference. They were also believed to be responsible for the chain of hyperspace anomalies west of the Core that bisected the galaxy and prevented travel into the Unknown Regions. Speculation holds that the Celestials had crafted the hyperspace anomalies that bisected the galaxy in order to contain the Rakata. Paul Gekko dreams of one day exiting the planet. One Monday night, the domain of the Celestials was usurped when the Rakata slave race revolted. Stealing technology from the Kwa, they waged war against the other servant races, nd broke through the barrier surrounding the Unknown Regions into the galaxy proper and waged a war of extermination upon the Celestials. The eventual fate of the Celestials was unclear. They may have been trapped inside the galaxy by their barrier and destroyed by the Rakatan revolt, or they may have escaped through the barrier. In that moment of silence, the Celestials were nowhere to be found, and the Rakatan Infinite Empire had taken center stage. Overtime, many of the galaxy's most well-known species were evolving: the Wookiees began on Kashyyyk as a species of tree-climbers and the Zhell, ancestors to the Humans, had developed intelligence and were waging war against the Taungs for control of their mutual homeworld of Notron, later known as Coruscant. The Rakata fanned out from their homeworld of Lehon in the Tempered Wastes of the Unknown Regions, using hyperdrives that channelled the power of the Force to guide them to worlds with strong Force signatures. The Infinite Empire occupied a scattering of systems across the galaxy, but vast tracts of territory between these holdings remained untouched, allowing smaller interstellar confederations to flourish. The Devaronians and the Gossam experimented with the tumble hyperdrive, and while worlds like Coruscant, Corellia and Duro were occupied by the Rakata, Humans, Duros, Selonians and Drall were able to study the principles of the Rakatan hyperdrive. The Rakata proved to be cruel masters, consigning entire subject populations to slavery. After nearly five thousand years of dominance, the Rakatan Empire had staged a war against the Ōtsutsuki to get the divine power of the gods, in their kingdom. Paul Gekko and Celia became involved with the Force Wars and Paul Gekko was forced to use the blue metal glowing sword to fight the Rakatan army that were bout to take the throne led by the Rakatan King. After driving off the Rakatan King, sensing good in Paul Gekko, the Je'daii Order accepted him as a student of their own. When devastating plague swept through the Infinite Empire that stripped the Rakata of their ability to use the Force. A colonial slave revolt finished off the empire with the aid of Paul Gekko who was sent by the Je'daii Order to keep the peace. The decline of the Infinite Empire coincided with the reverse-engineering and perfection of Rakatan hyperdrive technology by the other species of the galaxy. Developing technological replacements to its Force-based components, various species struck out from their homeworlds, first with slower-than-light sleeper ship colonies, followed by the development of the hyperspace cannon. Through this re-use of Rakatan castoffs, a number of civilizations asserted themselves: the Humans and Duros dominated the Core, while the cetacean Herglics built up their own trade empire to the south. On the Rim, Human sleeper ship colonies formed the Tionese civilization, which was united into an empire by Xim the Despot, before coming into conflict with the empire of the Hutts. The "Divine Period" coincided with the beginning of the Jedi Order on Tython with its studies of the Force, as well as the religious rivalry between understandings of the light and dark sides of the Force. The Conflict between the Jedi and the Dark Jedi would assert itself several times throughout galactic history with Paul Gekko being transformed into a savior of the Unification Wars. When Paul Gekko ended the Unification Wars, the various states of the Core assembled on Coruscant and signed the Galactic Constitution, establishing a civilization under a common law, language and currency, proclaiming the Galactic Republic. The Republic united the largely-Human Core Worlds, and the Core Founders included political players like Coruscant, Alsakan, Corellia, Duro, Kuat and Alderaan, military strongholds like the Azure Imperium of Axum and Anaxes, as well as Esseles and Rendili, emerging commercial hubs like Tepasi, Brentaal IV and Humbarine, and worlds important to the medical, diplomatic and philosophical arts, like Chandrila, Caamas, Rhinnal and Shawken. The Expansionist Era coincided with the foundation of the Republic and saw the beginnings of the official charting and settlement of much of the galaxy's spiral. Scouts pushing east from Coruscant moved up two trade routes, the Perlemian Trade Route and the Corellian Run, which formed the boundaries of a vast wedge of space known as "the Slice". At the end of the Corellian Run lay Kalarba, a trade hub maintained by the merchants of Paqwepori, while the Perlemian led to the trade worlds of Tirahnn, Nouane, and Roche. No similar corridors were found to the galactic west, which resulted in much of that quadrant of the galaxy remaining unexplored and mysterious, becoming known as the Unknown Regions. This expansion saw the Republic come into conflict with the Human civilizations of the Tion Cluster. After its victory, the Republic swelled with more territory than it could initially govern as many systems clamored for protection against the depredations of the Hutts. Led by the command of the great King Vegeta, the Saiyans, using their great power and brute strength, attacked the Tuffles. Although physically the Tuffles were much weaker and smaller than the Saiyans, they had advanced weaponry and technologies at their disposal. As the war waged on both the Saiyans and the Tuffles each won their fair share of battles, and for the next ten years, the horrible war waged on. As the war continued with no end in sight, something occurred that brought the conflict to a quick and violent end. When a full-moon appeared on Planet Plant, something that only happened every 100 years on the planet (seven to eight years in the original English dub), the Saiyans transformed into Great Apes. This transformation greatly increased their power, and within a few short hours, they completely annihilated the Tuffles from the face of the planet, thus ending the war with the cost of their ability being lost when the Je'daii Paul Gekko cut Great Apes and letting the space honey bees known as the Stingers transform the moons in the multiverse into their "space-beehives". The Saiyans then claimed the planet as their own, and it was renamed Planet Vegeta after their great leader who had led them to victory. Over the next few years, the Saiyans began rebuilding and constructing their empire. King Kai explained that there was a problem however, with the Tuffles gone, they had no one to battle but each other, so they built a spaceship and visited a nearby planet called Arcose, home of the Arcosian race. The Arcosians had great wealth and technology, and were apparently members of the Galactic Frieza Army. Over the next few years, the Saiyans began rebuilding and constructing their empire. With the Tuffles gone, they had no one to battle but each other, the Saiyans built a spaceship and visited a nearby planet called Arcose, home of the Arcosian race. The Arcosians had great wealth and technology, and were apparently members of the Galactic Frieza Army. Ordered by Beerus himself, with one devastating attack, Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, taking almost all of the Saiyan race with it, with the exception of a very select few. The Great Manifest Period began with the widespread settling of the Slice, with the dense web of systems at its tip becoming known as the Arrowhead. This region became heavily-dominated by Coruscant while Corellia dominated settlement around the Corellian Run. Rivalry between Coruscant and Alsakan over policy on the Perlemian sparked the First Alsakan Conflict, the start of the Indecta Era, and though peace would be brokered between the two, the Alsakan Conflicts would continue in an abbreviated form for some 14,000 years. The first five Alsakan Conflicts also discouraged settlement along the Perlemian, pushing colonists to the Corellian Hegemony in the Trailing Sectors along the Corellian Run and the growing Corellian Trade Spine. The Subterra Period saw new mapping of the galactic southern quadrant, with colonies such as Malastare serving as anchors for the tangles of praediums that linked the region. Scouts also penetrated the Rishi Maze around this time. However, the lack of a super-hyperroute into the southern quadrant and the new colonies' general inaccessibility promoted lawlessness in the Rim and limited Coruscant's authority, which was believed to have contributed to the Second Great Schism of the Jedi Order, beginning a galaxy-wide uprising of Dark Jedi known as the Hundred-Year Darkness. In the war's aftermath, the defeated Dark Jedi were exiled beyond the Rim into the unexplored space north of the Perlemian. There, the Exiles settled the worlds of Korriban and Ziost within the Stygian Caldera, where they dominated the native Sith and established an empire. During the Manderon Period, the Corellian Trade Spine and the Rimma Trade Route were established. The Sith Empire was rediscovered by the Republic, beginning the Great Hyperspace War when the Sith Lord Naga Sadow attempted to conquer the Republic. The Sith were defeated and once again driven into exile, but it was the beginning of a threat that would trouble the Republic for the remainder of its existence. A thousand years later Sith teachings discovered on Korriban and Onderon enticed the Jedi Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma to the dark side, beginning the Great Sith War. The Sith's alliance with the Mandalorians, a group of warrior-nomads descended from the Taungs, in that war would prove to be the genesis of another threat to the Republic with the Mandalorian Wars. The Republic and Paul Gekko endured nearly fifty years of almost continuous fighting known as the Old Sith Wars as a result of Exar Kun until the Sith Empire was destroyed by the redeemed Sith Lord Darth Revan. The galaxy had been charted and settled as far as Farana in the north and Malastare in the south, but much of the northern and southern quadrants beyond the trade routes remained unsettled. At that time, however, the Brentaal-born explorer Freia Kallea extended the ancient Brentaal–Denon Route and linked several pre-exisiting praediums. She had expanded the trade routes south of Denon as far as Imynusoph, mapping the full length of the Hydian Way, the only super-hyperroute to span the length of the galaxy. The ease with which vessels could now reach the northern and southern quadrants greatly expanded the Republic's footprint into the New Territories and the Western Reaches and opened up countless new sources of minerals, crystals and gases. However, the Republic endured decades of war and tension with a resurgent Sith Empire formed by exiles from the Great Hyperspace War, led by the Sith Emperor Vitiate. A second Galactic War broke out between the two and chaos reigned until the Sith Emperor's redoubt of the Eternal Empire was defeated. In the wars' aftermath, the galaxy enjoyed several centuries of relative prosperity, which ended in 2000 BBY with the dawn of the Draggulch Period and the start of the New Sith Wars when the Jedi Master Phanius proclaimed himself Darth Ruin. In the ensuing millennium of fighting between the Republic and the New Sith, the Republic almost collapsed, culminating in the Republic Dark Age in the final century, when the Republic's authority effectively ceased to exist beyond the major trade routes and the HoloNet communications network ceased to function. The New Sith Wars finally ended when the Army of Light led by the Jedi Lord Hoth defeated Skere Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. A single Sith Lord, Darth Bane, escaped to establish a new Sith order, while Supreme Chancellor Tarsus Valorum proclaimed the Ruusan Reformations, which rebuilt the Republic from the ground up. =Rise of Momoshiki Palpatine= The Republic's final millennium was largely peaceful, but the provisions of the Ruusan Reformations led to an increase in lawlessness in the Outer Rim Territories, which eventually found itself largely controlled by megacorporations or criminal cartels. The Trade Federation, a major galactic trade organization under the control of the Neimoidians, blockades the small planet Naboo and demands its capitulation. Its queen, Padmé Amidala, refuses their demands and requests help from the Galactic Republic, the main governing body of the galaxy. The Republic sends two Jedi ambassadors, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, to oversee the situation and negotiate with the Trade Federation. The Federation, wary of the Jedi and secretly taking orders from Sith lord Darth Sidious, attempts to murder the Jedi, who escape to Naboo just as the Federation begins a full-scale invasion. Following a brief occupation, the Trade Federation is defeated by an alliance of the Naboo Royal Guard and the indigenous Gungan Tribes, with the help of the Jedi, and the Viceroy is forced to surrender and deactivate his droid armies. Following these events, Jedi Master Dooku resigns from the Jedi Order and returns to his homeworld of Serenno, taking on his hereditary title of Count. However, the Jedi Council is unaware that Count Dooku has fallen under the control of Darth Sidious and is secretly training as his new apprentice (under the name Darth Tyranus) and organizing a separatist coalition of planets and civilizations with the intention of seceding from the Republic. During this time, the Separatists begin forming their own armies, which primarily consist of battle droids constructed by the Trade Federation and its allies. Ten years later, following the attempted assassination of now-Senator Padmé Amidala, the investigation by Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker puts them on the trail of Jango Fett, an interstellar bounty hunter. Tracking him to the unlisted world of Kamino, Kenobi discovers that the Kaminoans have used samples of Fett's DNA to clone a vast army of soldiers, referred to as Clone troopers. The order for the soldiers had been secretly submitted to the Kaminoans by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, who was killed after making the order. Meanwhile, the Republic faces internal opposition, as several thousand worlds publicly secede from the Galactic Republic and form the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS). The Republic Senate deliberates passing the Military Creation Act, which calls for the formation of an army to serve the Republic to keep order across Republic Star Systems and prevent further secession. As deliberations stall, Shadow Senator for Naboo Jar Jar Binks proposes (after suggestion from Chancellor Palpatine) that the Chancellor be granted emergency powers in order to resolve the issue of the Clone Army that is awaiting approval on Kamino and to take decisive action to put down the rebellion. This is greeted to by applause from the majority of the Senate Chamber, and Chancellor Palpatine describes it as a "purely temporary measure". The Clone Army of the Republic first sees battle engaging the Separatist forces on Geonosis, rescuing a small group of Jedi trapped by Dooku's forces. The Republic army in this engagement is commanded by Master Yoda, and the Battle of Geonosis marks the beginning of the Clone Wars. During the countless battles, CIS finds a secret hyperspace route through the Deep Core, the Confederacy's fleet, including General Grievous's flagship Invisible Hand, initiates a surprise attack on Coruscant. In an unprecedented move, Chancellor Palpatine is kidnapped and jailed in the Invisible Hand. Coruscant responds by sending a fleet of Venator-class Star Destroyers. Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, meanwhile, on a mission from the Jedi Order, infiltrate the flagship and rescue the Chancellor. Anakin kills Count Dooku, the leader of the Confederacy, at the Chancellor's urging. As the Invisible Hand falls out of orbit, General Grievous ejects all the escape pods, leaving the Jedi and the Chancellor trapped inside. Anakin manages to land half of the burning ship on Coruscant. Without their lead ship, the CIS fleet enters hyperspace and leaves. Anakin reunites with his wife, Padmé Amidala, who reveals she is pregnant. Initially excited, Anakin begins to have premonitions of Padmé dying in childbirth. Palpatine entices Anakin with knowledge of the dark side of the Force, including the power to "cheat death." When Palpatine reveals himself as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, Anakin reports his treachery to Mace Windu, who subdues Palpatine in an ensuing lightsaber duel. In a desperate attempt to help save Padmé, Anakin intervenes on Palpatine's behalf, allowing him to kill the Jedi Master. Anakin pledges himself to Palpatine, who dubs him Darth Vader. Chancellor Palpatine issues Order 66, a pre-arranged military command ordering all Clone Troopers to execute their Jedi commanders in the event that the Jedi "betray" the Republic. Darth Vader leads the raid on the Jedi Temple with the 501st Clone Trooper Legion and kills all the Jedi in the Temple, including Jedi younglings living in the Temple. With the extermination of the vast majority of the Jedi complete, Palpatine marks an end to the Galactic Republic, naming himself the galactic emperor of the first Galactic Empire. During this time, Emperor Palpatine dispatches Vader to Mustafar to kill the rest of the Separatist leaders. With the elimination of the Confederacy leadership accomplished and his plan for total domination complete, Emperor Palpatine (as Darth Sidious) orders all battle droids to be shut down immediately, effectively ending the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan brings Padmé to the asteroid Polis Massa, where she gives birth to Cree Gekko and twins Luke and Leia before dying. A funeral is held for Padmé on Naboo. Meanwhile, Palpatine travels to Mustafar and finds a badly burnt but not yet dead Vader. Palpatine brings him back to Coruscant, where his burned body is repaired with cybernetic limbs and a respiratory suit. Palpatine informs Vader of Padmé's death, devastating him. As Palpatine and Vader supervise the construction of the first Death Star, Obi-Wan, Yuki Skywalker and Yoda decide to hide the twins from the Sith. Senator Bail Organa adopts Leia and takes her to Alderaan, while Obi-Wan delivers Luke to his stepfamily Owen and Beru Lars on Tatooine, where Obi-Wan intends to watch over Luke until the time is right to challenge the Empire. Eventually, the Rebels Next Door would be formed in the few short years before the destruction of the Death Star during the Battle of Yavin, with the Alliance's Sixty-First Mobile Infantry striking at Imperial-held worlds such as Mygeeto, Crucival and Vir Aphshire for at least over two months prior. With the Alliance Fleet trapped between the bulk of the Imperial fleet and a shielded, fully-operational Death Star, victory for the Empire seemed assured. Down on the surface of Endor, the tables were turned on the Imperial forces when they were unexpectedly attacked by the planet's indigenous Ewok population, giving the Alliance ground forces a free hand to destroy the Death Star's shield generator. With the shield down, Alliance starfighters led by Lando and Paul Calrissian were able to launch an assault on the Imperial station's reactor core. Meanwhile, aboard the station, a blow of an entirely different kind was struck against the Empire. A captive Luke Skywalker, now a Jedi in his own right, was successful in convincing Darth Vader to turn on his master. Vader—once again Anakin Skywalker—seized the Imperial head of state and hurled him down a shaft to his death. Soon after, the rebel starfighters were successful in attacking the Death Star's reactor core. The station was destroyed; like its predecessor, lost with all hands. With the loss of both the Emperor and his right-hand man, Vader, the destruction of the Death Star itself, and significant losses inflicted on the Imperial fleet, the Imperial remnants were forced to withdraw to the Annaj system. The Empire had suffered a decisive defeat leading to the Rebels Next Door's Perfect Victory. This Victory leads to the birth of Tamakachi and Tetramaru and also the Tenth Age of the Kings Next Door. =Second Civil War= At some point, he met Momoshiki Palpatine met Paul Gekko and managed to orchestrate the Yuuzhan Vong War to by them enough time to escape to Dyanis as a hiding place where Momoshiki was making plans for the new empire. Galactic Alliance of the Imperial Remnant, the remnants of the New Republic, and a host of the galaxy's lesser powers tried to pursue them by failed when Emperor of the Holy Empire had the One Sith, led by Darth Krayt, planned to usurp the throne of the multiverse. Within a century, the Galactic Empire had been restored under the Fel dynasty, although this time without Sith backing. Ultimately, however, the Fel Empire was manipulated by the One Sith, led by Darth Krayt, to declare war upon the Galactic Alliance after the Sith exploited lingering hatred of the Yuuzhan Vong to to make it appear that they were planning to re-conquer the galaxy. The One Sith usurped the Imperial throne shortly afterwards, forming a new Sith empire, but the resulting war between the Sith and the Galactic Alliance Remnant and the Fel-loyalist Empire-in-exile resulted in the Sith's defeat. Thereafter, the Galactic Alliance became the dominant government in the galaxy once again but was destroyed by Momoshiki and Paul Gekko with the plan set in motion to restore the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom to it's former glory even when Paul Gekko is betrayed by Momoshiki's corrupted power. With the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom restored, Paul Gekko has been hiding his secrets of falling to the dark side of force. However, the Resistance movement pursues Paul Gekko in order to locate kill Momoshiki due to his influence on him. This failed when the reincarnated Galactic Empire started wreaking havoc across the multiverse. When Momoshiki was defeated and yet injured, Paul Gekko has his dying moments placing the curse on the entire multiverse which he dubs it the "Reincarnation Ōtsutsuki" and planned by letting his descendants take their name as Momoshiki and Paul's ship; the Scavenger crashed landed on planet Dens. Odin's white horse comes and revives him, taking him to a high mountain where he meets Ra, Vishnu, and Odin. The three gods explain that his rebirth was complete and sees the rusted glowing sword calling Yahweh for help, instead Ra, Vishnu, and Odin intervened and was cursed with their deaths in the hands of the Ōtsutsuki as punishment. Before they accepted their disobedience and final moments of their demise, they take the pure spirit from him, which the gods, in the form of three monks, forge into two blades, Thunderseal and the Ryuseken as their sacrifice to save Paul Gekko to aid him on the cycle of reincarnation. |-|Birth of the Mushroom Kingdom= =Age of the Dinosaurs= Upon arriving Dens the water-covered planet, Raimei created the super continent; Pangea, the stars and the moon. She created the Dinosaurs. The Early Jurassic spans from 200 million years to 175 million years ago. The climate was much more humid than the Triassic, and as a result, the world was very tropical. In the oceans, Plesiosaurs, Ichthyosaurs and Ammonites fill waters as the dominant races of the seas. On land, dinosaurs and other reptiles stake their claim as the dominant race of the land, with species such as Dilophosaurus at the top. The first true crocodiles evolved, pushing out the large amphibians to near extinction. All-in-all, reptiles rise to rule the world. Meanwhile, the first true mammals evolve, but remained relatively small sized. The Late Jurassic featured a massive extinction of sauropods and Ichthyosaurs due to the separation of Pangaea into Laurasia and Gondwana in an extinction known as the Jurassic-Cretaceous extinction. Sea levels rose, destroying fern prairies and creating shallows in its wake. Ichthyosaurs went extinct whereas sauropods, as a whole, did not die out in the Jurassic; in fact, some species, like the Titanosaurus, lived up to the K-T extinction. The Early Cretaceous spans from 145 million to 100 million years ago. The Early Cretaceous saw the expansion of seaways, and as a result, the decline and extinction of sauropods (except in South America). Many coastal shallows were created, and that caused Ichthyosaurs to die out. Mosasaurs evolved to replace them as head of the seas. Some island-hopping dinosaurs, like Eustreptospondylus, evolved to cope with the coastal shallows and small islands of ancient Europe. Other dinosaurs rose up to fill the empty space that the Jurassic-Cretaceous extinction left behind, such as Carcharodontosaurus and Spinosaurus. Of the most successful would be the Iguanodon which spread to every continent. Seasons came back into effect and the poles got seasonally colder, but dinosaurs still inhabited this area like the Leaellynasaura which inhabited the polar forests year-round, and many dinosaurs migrated there during summer like Muttaburrasaurus. Since it was too cold for crocodiles, it was the last stronghold for large amphibians, like Koolasuchus. Pterosaurs got larger as species like Tapejara and Ornithocheirus evolved. he Late Cretaceous featured a cooling trend that would continue on in the Cenozoic period. Eventually, tropics were restricted to the equator and areas beyond the tropic lines featured extreme seasonal changes in weather. Dinosaurs still thrived as new species such as Tyrannosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Triceratops and Hadrosaurs dominated the food web. In the oceans, Mosasaurs ruled the seas to fill the role of the Ichthyosaurs, and huge plesiosaurs, such as Elasmosaurus, evolved. Also, the first flowering plants evolved. At the end of the Cretaceous, the Deccan traps and other volcanic eruptions were poisoning the atmosphere. As this was continuing, it is thought that a large meteor smashed into earth, creating the Chicxulub Crater in an event known as the K-T Extinction, the fifth and most recent mass extinction event, in which 75% of life on earth went extinct, including all non-avian dinosaurs. Everything over 10 kilograms went extinct. The age of the dinosaurs was over. =Ice Age= Imprisoned in his cocoon-like trophy, Master Hand managed to set him free enabling him into his human form. Tabuu (in human form) wandered the surface of Dens alone for an untold number of years until he stumbled upon Isle of the Ancients, the home of the R.O.B.s and the infamous Innominatus and the location of Heaven Tail. The R.O.B. Tribe led by the Ancient Minister and Mr. Game & Watch who had Shadow Bugs in him still wandering aimlessly since the fall of their emperor, Rudolf von Goldenbaum, the Aurum race being worshiped by the people of the GEATHJERK Cluster and the Innominatus race born from the deity, Unicron who traveled to the Isle of the Ancients. Seeing potential in the collective species as the perfect, unquestioning servants, he granted them higher intelligence and physically shaped the species to suit his needs thus creating the ancient clan of the Sith for Momoshiki Palpatine in the process. Tabuu studied Ōtsutsuki's home planet and in turn established an army of humans and hylians. Tabuu have constructed the two titan size R.O.B.s to ensure the R.O.B. Tribe's transformation into a kingdom and eventually dubbed it the Robot King: Super R.O.B. and the Robot Queen: Mega R.O.B. Tabuu had secretly had the R.O.B. factories constructed by Innominatus so that the King R.O.B. and the Queen R.O.B. can have total control of Tabuu's newfound army. Most of the R.O.B. brethren had taken over the Innominatus Tribe's duties in the R.O.B. factories so that their King R.O.B. and the Queen R.O.B. can concentrate on swaeing their loyalty to Tabuu. Due to this, all the R.O.B.s had changed a simply structured hierarchy: Robot King and Robot Queen ruling over Robot Master and the lesser R.O.B.s that once served the Robot Master have served the Robot King and Robot Queen in return of giving Tabuu a massive army. Tabuu wishes to obtain the Triforce and use it to make Peach his bride. |-|Rise of the Eggman Empire= =Great Grand Civil War= Time passes, and many people and animals are granted higher intelligence by Tabuu, the ancient clan of the Sith continues to expand. By the time Japan's monarchy is established, Tabuu wandered through homes and buildings very close to the Imperial palace. Seeing the higher power that Tabuu possesses, the current Emperor meets Tabuu at its core. Tabuu sees the Emperor's wife and unborn child while Emperor decides he must destroy the threat at its core. When the Emperor's wife is about to give birth, Tabuu managed to engineer Aku's death and Aku-mura's birth. As the leader of the an ancient clan of the Sith, He seeks to obtain the both the Great Force and the Triforce with the aid of Queen Pesca's royal family who were rumored that they erected the castle in the center which will eventually create the Mushroom Kingdom as the source for the Sith's need to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. None the less, Tabuu seeks aid of the Master Hand who enlisted the help of the Shimizu Clan who were exiled from Izumo. Tabuu engineered the Great Grand Civil War and finally built the Galactic Eggman Empire that will eventually let Eggman conquer the entire Multiverse and the heavens. Due to this, Ganondorf and Bowser then goes to greet Tabuu who enlisted them on conquering Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire Multiverse. As a consequence for obtaining the Triforce and having the Galactic Eggman Empire to be established in the center of the Multiverse; the Dynapaul Galaxy, Tabuu was betrayed by Ganondorf, Dr. Eggman and Bowser who in turn take advantage of the scheme. Ganondorf had split Tabuu into into ten fragments. Nine were imprisoned across time and space, while the tenth was sealed in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, held in check by the legendary hero's weapon; the Master Sword. |-|Recurring Nightmare= When Paul Gekko was dreaming peacefully, the nightmare occurred. Paul Gekko's nightmare involves the woman with black hair dying in the Ōtsutsuki's Hospital and Raimei was weeping for her and she sees a new toy. The nightmare had woke Paul Gekko with Naruto waking him by shaking his body telling him that it's morning. Paul Gekko has come and telepathically report his dream to Rock Ōtsutsuki at his temple where he is sitting on the throne of Laphicet Maotelus by prayer. Because of this, Rock Ōtsutsuki interprets his dream of the woman with black hair as Shiroi and with her aunt's toy, Babel the Guardian Bakugan and which made Paul very happy. Rock Ōtsutsuki recently tells Paul Gekko the story of Raimei's time as an adult. |-|Before Bakugan Battle Brawlers= In the flashback, when Raimei was 22 years old, after the Galactic Eggman Empire was built and in the aftermath of the Great Grand Civil War, she began wondering in the cities of Konohatropolis looking how much the Mushroom Kingdom changed. She met meets an overly-eager-to-play Shiroi. They begin to play some of the girl's everyday games, such as tag. Raimei plays along as the role of the chaser and the little girl runs away from her. The young girl takes Raimei to a hill to gaze at the sunset and sees multiple Paul Gekkos building and working under the command of Emperor Eggman. The Gekko Civilian warns Raimei that the God Trees are on the rampage in Izumogakure. The two girls are shocked of this and wanted to go there. The girl noticed the Aragami being unleashed due Rock being the Spring Monarch and the woman heading towards the construction site. The girl tells Raimei to follow the woman and she listened. When Raimei and the girl arrived there, Raimei was shocked that the Ame no Yamata no Orochi is fated to rise again. The girl asked the woman's name which she responded Kaede Kunikida. Kaede is unwilling to return, intent on finding out the meaning of her destiny. She disappears in a bright pillar of light. For years of peace and with Raimei sealing the Aragami away into the caves, she pays a visit to her old friend, at the hospital. Shiroi tells Raimei that the last time that Raimei got the injury for saving her was the rock almost crushing her and Rock managed to cut it off with the Aragami scarring her back. Shiori tells Raimei that she was pregnant and married to the male Paul Gekko. Raimei waited, wondering what her unborn child was. When the doctors revealed that it was a boy, Raimei was relieved that Shiroi had given birth to a son. Raimei named him Shun On Christmas morning when Shun was old enough, Raimei was paying visits to Shiroi whenever she was being followed by him. Raimei was given the bakugan called Babel by her friend. Shiroi tells Raimei that she was really sick and it was when she slipped into a coma due to the Aragami giving her a disease called Aragami Spore: a germ that can turn a person into an God Tree. Shun gave up on Bakugan, mainly because his Raimei stated that since Yuki Heiwajima has to take custody of Shun until his mother gets better and she chosen Danma Kūsō as her ward, he can't play the game anymore and has to concentrate on his training. Raimei eventually lets him brawl again, though Shun's mom eventually dies and Raimei slowly mourns and weeps for her friend while Shun noticed that Shiroi had given the Bakugan, Altairis. |-|Revival of Aragami= =Episode 1= At the Present, Paul Gekko felt a great tremor as Rock had felt it too. "King Zora", "Great Deku Tree", "Creator of Death Mountain" and Chōnan had noticed that the other Kushinada was Momiji. Meanwhile Momiji finishes her ritual, but not before sensing that something is out of place and starts out on her way to school. Before she can leave the woods, however, she found Paul Gekko wandering when Raimei was guiding him to meet Oscar Kushinada. The Ame no Yamata no Orochi stares at Raimei before he leaves as the TAC appeared. Momiji is a bit overwhelmed by everything and is more than a little preoccupied when she arrives at school. After a brief conversation with her friend Akiko, she goes to the library to research the things that the young man told her about the Kushinada and she learns the story of the god Susano-oh and how he defeated Yamata no Orochi to save the Kushinada. Momiji still doesn't understand what the legend has to do with her and while she is contemplating it, she hears Orochi call her name. Orochi then attacks Momiji while the TAC race towards the school, trying to save Momiji from the Aragami monster that towers above the school as they approach from the distance. With the Orochi chasing Momiji her through the school and destroying it in the process. Orochi tells Momiji that he is going to kill her, to free himself and the Aragami from the chains that have enslaved them for thousands of years, but Momiji is saved by Paul Gekko and Oscar Kushinada. As suspected the Orochi knew that the Hero of Dark Angel's bloodline of the Mushroom Kingdom was from the Pescan Family to the Gekko Family that protected Kushinada. Orochi taunts Paul Gekko saying that Susanoo made a grave mistake of building the kingdom of the gods. Orochi then incapacitates Paul Gekko and Momiji and takes Oscar Kushinada, placing him in a ceramic field to kill him. As Orochi is about to Kill Oscar Momiji steps in the way and his magatama pierces her through the heart. It is unexpected, and Orochi knows that he cannot let her die, so he uses his magatama to seal the wound and ensure the Aragami's continued existence. Momiji being given a blood transfusion, her mother on the table next her, in tears. Momiji opens her eyes and tells her mother that it's all right; that she doesn't understand everything, but she knows that it is her destiny to be the Kushinada. Momiji being given a blood transfusion, her mother on the table next her, in tears. Momiji opens her eyes and tells her mother that it's all right; that she doesn't understand everything, but she knows that it is her destiny to be the Kushinada. Momiji was in the hospital, wondering where she is and how she got there =Episode 2= Her grandmother then urges her to put her trust in Mr. Kunikida and the TAC, feeling that they are the only ones that can protect her; a fact that doesn't make Momiji too happy. After watching a little television, Momiji begins to worry about being sacrificed and she climbs out her window to escape. She makes it from the house and stops to contemplate what she's doing when she is startled by the appearance of Kusanagi. She's surprised to see him at first, and then worries that he's just there to try and finish the job of killing her, since he was unable to do it in Izumo. His only answer is to grab the front of her shirt and look down it at the blue seed. And of course, he can't help making a comment about her breast size.... She tries to hit him, but he flits to a tree to avoid her wrath and puts all levity aside, telling her that she shouldn't show her mitama to the TAC, and then he leaves. Then enters the TAC and Momiji starts asking all sorts of questions, which no one seems very comfortable answering. Mr. Kunikida tries to put her at ease by taking her to an amusement park, but only succeeds in stressing himself out on the rides. He takes her back to the Terrestrial Administration Center's building and explains a little about the Aragami. While they are talking, Yaegashi calls and tells him that two Aragami have been spotted. He leaves Momiji at the office, despite her desire to go with him and she feels that his behavior is a confirmation that she is nothing more than a sacrifice. The Aragami quickly comes looking for her, and tries to kill her, but she shoots it with a flare gun and it mutates back into a crow. Kusanagi then steps in and slices it in half, destroying its seed. Momiji thanks him and then confesses that she thought he was still trying to kill her. He tells her that all he wants to do is keep killing Aragami, and the best way to do that is to keep hanging around her. =Episode 3= Momiji was arriving at the TAC offices and doing a thorough cleaning job. As she mops and scrubs, we learn a little bit about each member of the group, the last being Kome Sawaguchi, whom this episode really centers around. Kome comes in late, finds the office sparkling and rushes over to her locker to find that her guns have also been victim to over zealousness on Momiji's part. Kome is not very happy and she yells at Momiji, telling her that weapons are very sensitive instruments. Kome starts haranguing Momiji about keeping up and not getting lost, and is distracting in mid-complaint when she sees a firearm model in a shop. She leaves Momiji in the middle of the street, telling her not to move, and then enters the shop to drool over the model. Momiji of course, can't stand in the middle of the street, unless she wants to become a frisbee, so she moves to the sidewalk and spots a bow that she buys for Kome. Kome comes out of the shop and finds Momiji missing, and goes looking for her. Mistaking another girl for Momiji, she grabs her which lands her in trouble. Eventually she finds Momiji and is further enraged when Momiji tries to give her the present that she bought for Kome. Kome starts haranguing Momiji about keeping up and not getting lost, and is distracting in mid-complaint when she sees a firearm model in a shop. She leaves Momiji in the middle of the street, telling her not to move, and then enters the shop to drool over the model. Momiji of course, can't stand in the middle of the street, unless she wants to become a Frisbee, so she moves to the sidewalk and spots a bow that she buys for Kome. Kome comes out of the shop and finds Momiji missing, and goes looking for her. Mistaking another girl for Momiji, she grabs her which lands her in trouble. Eventually she finds Momiji and is further enraged when Momiji tries to give her the present that she bought for Kome. Kome storms off and Momiji wanders off on her own. Eventually the two meet up again as they are both tracking the same Aragami. Momiji tells her that she can sense where the Aragami are and Kome asks her to pinpoint it for her. Kusanagi shows up, and together, all three of them manage to kill the Aragami. =Episode 4= Oscar is worried about Momiji. He begins to express his disbelief about the death of Shiroi but Ryoko stops him, afraid that Momiji will hear him. Ryoko tells Kunikida that Momiji still believes there is a chance the Kusanagi might be alive. Meanwhile, Momiji is dreaming of Kusanagi. They are flying together. She dreams that Orochi attacks them and Kusanagi falls into darkness away from her. She goes after him, screaming for him not to go, not to leave her, but it is no good. He is gone. She wakes up and peers out the window, mourning his loss. The ship lands and Paul Gekko sees the entire city of has been covered by dense foliage, and Kunikida notes that the moon looks too red. Izumogakure is over run with this giant plants and the Self Defense Force is having no success in fighting them; not even with the weapons that Ms. Matsudaira developed to combat them. Matsu herself is perplexed at how quickly the Aragami were able to adapt themselves to her weapons. The River Village appears to be virtually helpless to the threat of the Aragami and the Prime Minister debates his next move. He summons Kunikida and tells him that they intend to use the Kushinada as a sacrifice. Kunikida tries to argue with him, but the Prime Minister's mind is made up. Unaware of the change in the government's plans, Momiji is back at the lab being tested by Ms. Matsudaira. The active level of the Kushinada's power has increased to over five times what it was, and Matsu surmises that it is because of Susanoo. Momiji shows little reaction to Matsu's observation, privately concluding that if her power was greater and Kusanagi was still alive, then she would be able to feel his presence now more than ever. But then, her mitama starts to glow, and she becomes excited, believing that she is sensing Kusanagi. She bursts out of the lab into the main office and asks that someone take her somewhere. She wants to go look for Kusanagi. He tells the TAC to take care of Momiji, because if she were to die it would be rather inconvenient. Momiji demands that Murakumo tell her where Kusanagi is. He in turn tells her that Kusanagi is dead and then says that the humans will all be turned into plants in the darkness that will come. Then he disappears, and Momiji goes berserk, shooting out the light posts until she runs out of bullets. Kome takes the gun from her and tells her to snap out of it. They have to get Momiji into hiding before more officials come after her. Once back in the car, Momiji remembers Murakumo's words about Kusanagi. She opens the car door while the car is still in motion and falls to the pavement. She is turning herself over to the government. She has lost the will to go on, saying that she must allow herself to be sacrificed. While Yaegashi and Matsu are working in the lab, the rest of the TAC are carrying out their plan to save Momiji. Ryoko and Kome manage to make it to the underground temple where they are caught - but not before Momiji tells them that she doesn't want to be saved. Matsu slaps her then and demands to know what was the point of Kusanagi giving his life trying to protect her, if she was just going to throw it all away. Momiji starts to reply, but then her mitama begins to glow again and she senses his presence. The government officials arrive to stop Ryoko and Kome from taking Momiji, but the TAC members are saved by the appearance of Sakura who uses her talismans. She stops the men dead in their tracks and the girls flee. Again deep under ground, we see Kaede standing in front of Kusanagi. It appears that she is resurrecting him. In the shadows, she is being watched by a very disgruntled Murakumo who is no doubt questioning her current action. Once Momiji is again reunited with the team, Kunikida tells them that the Prime Minister is shutting down the TAC. but he vows that he won't stop fighting. Each member agrees to keep fighting despite orders to cease and desist. =Episode 5= With the rising sun, the members of the TAC meeting outside the Diet building; solemn and full of resolve, and a narrative by Momiji. No matter what happens today, she says, whether they win or lose; by the end of the day, everything will be over. As the moon moves ever closer to intercepting the earth's orbit around the sun, preparations are being made: the TAC prepares their satellite systems at the sacrificial altar, Murakumo awaits atop a skyscraper, watching and waiting for signs of the beginning, and inside the giant plant in the middle of Tokyo, Kaede raises her sword and begins her rite of Matsuri. Almost at once, Susanoo countenance begins to change, and magatamas begin swirling around him. The plants that have appeared all over Dens begin to bud, unfurling their long tendrils, preparing for the rebirth of Dens. At this point, the Prime Minister is advised to go on television to calm the people; to lie to them about what is going on. He does address his nation, but he doesn't lie. Instead he begins to tell them about man-kind's battle with the ancient race of demons known as Aragami. During his speech, the TAC interrupt his broadcast, putting Momiji on the air. She, in turn addresses her fellow countrymen. She explains that as her role as the Kushinada, she is to be a human sacrifice. But this is not the role she wishes to play; she begs to be given the change to fight, the chance to live. And if she cannot win, then she will willingly offer herself as a sacrifice. Worried, Paul Gekko and Pit flits to her side and picks her up. She mentions Kaede, and Kusanagi loses his patience, telling her to forget about Kaede. But Momiji insists that it is her fault that she couldn't reach Kaede, her fault that Kaede did not resonate with her. Before Pit can respond, they are interrupted by Murakumo. He mocks them, and then tells Pit to stand aside; that he will establish the kingdom of the Aragami with him as its king by killing, first Momiji, then her sister. Paul Gekko was a bit in tense as he was transforming into the Yamata no Orochi to protect Momiji. Murakumo was interested that he turned into the Yamata no Orochi, mutating into Ame no Yamata no Orochi. Now one hundred times bigger, he attacks Paul Gekko , taking him out of the picture long enough for the eight headed dragon to reveal the ceramic field he has placed around the alter, capture Momiji and then use her to try and lure her sister out into the open. Despite his taunting, Kaede doesn't appear, so he hold Momiji inside the ceramic field and begins to squeeze her, saying he will kill her first. Trying desperately to stop him, Ms. Matsudaira aims the artificial pulse at him and stuns him with it. He drops Momiji, Kaede catches her, and the Kushinada pulse begins all over again. Before they can make it to safety, Orochi recovers and captures them both, holding them within the ceramic field. He gets ready to fire a bolt of energy at them, when Kusanagi attacks in the guise of a dragon (no kidding - there really is a dragon). There are, momentarily two, eight headed dragons on screen, but as the bolt of energy that Kusanagi fired at Orochi dies away, the dragon disappears leaving only Kusanagi hanging in midair to defy Orochi. Orochi is undaunted by Kusanagi, telling him that there is little he can do with his tiny little body, and that killing the Kushinada is still child's play for him. As if to make him eat his words, Sakura shows up then, and destroys the ceramic field surrounding the altar. Orochi, realizing that he can no longer kill the Kushinada, adapts his plans and decides he will absorb Susanoo's energy instead. Kusanagi tells Momiji that he will stop Orochi and that she should take care of Kaede. He yells at Orochi that this will their final battle, begins to power up, and again, the eight-headed dragon appears behind him as he rushes forwards, towards Orochi. While he is fighting Orochi, Momiji tries to make her sister believe that together they can change things, make Dens a better place, but Kaede refuses to listen. She tells Momiji that it's already to late, that the cave of the sun has been sealed. =Episode 6= Momiji being irradiated by the artificial Kushinada pulse. She screams as if in agony, crying Kaede's name in her mind. Kaede hears her, and turns, distressed, to look to where she knows Momiji is; but she does nothing, resolute to continue down her own chosen path, saying that it is much too late. Kaede melds with the giant energy mitama of Susano-oh. Her power, combined with that of Susano-oh's, completes her ritual, and the giant plants all over Japan begin to open, spilling their spores across the land, turning everything they touch, including humans green. Things are definitely not looking too good for mankind and mankind in Japan in particular. The US Navy prepares to launch their nuclear missiles, the secretary to the Prime Minister begs his leader to flee the city. But the Prime Minister remains unheeding, staring at the giant tv screen of his country, praying for some kind of intervention. Meanwhile Momiji continues to sing her song of Matsuri. Her vital signs become weaker and weaker and yet she is unwavering in her actions. Mr. Kunikida tells Matsudaira to stop the artificial pulse, realizing that she is in danger, but Matsudaira informs him that the pulse isn't irradiating her anymore. Then the team realizes that Momiji is sacrificing herself for the nation and her song begins to reach the heart of the people, starting with the children and her sister, who also hears her song. Meanwhile Momiji continues to sing her song of Matsuri. Kaede is startled by the sound, recognizing it as the rite of Matsuri, but before she can further analyze the meaning of her discovery, Orochi confronts her, and tells her that whatever she is planning, he is going to stop her. He readies an energy blast, but before he can launch it, another dragon appears, and attacks Orochi, becoming Paul Gekko as he puts himself between Kaede and the great, eight-headed Orochi. Then Orochi begins to absorb Susanoo's energy and his mitamas begin to grow with the power, his body becoming gargantuan. But even as he revels in triumph at gaining more energy, Kaede calls him a fool for having struck at Susanoo. Shortly thereafter, Orochi's mitamas crack, shattering into fragments and Susano-oh sends a blast at the now withering dragon, finishing him off in a huge blast of energy. Buildings begin to fall, due to Susano-oh's attack and the area where the TAC and Momiji are is shaken, becoming extremely unstable. Sakura arrives in a chopper and urges the TAC to climb aboard for safety's sake, but Yaegashi interrupts her to tell Mr. Kunikida that Momiji's vital signs are dropping to nearly zero. They turn and see Momiji as a bright light illuminated against the darkness of the sky at the top of the altar. Momiji is indeed in the last stages of her ritual, but before she is done, she calls one more time to her sister. Kaede answers her this time. They meet each other, standing together and yet apart, on opposite sides of how to deal with the issues that have plagued humanity: hunger, war, hatred.... Kaede wants to start anew, to try and wipe away the despair. Momiji asks her if she has given up hope, and then asks her why. Kaede's bitter response is to ask her sister if hope even exists anymore. Momiji answers her by saying that she is sacrificing herself for Kaede because she loves her, and wants to protect her, to protect everyone. The TAC rushing towards Momiji, wishing to save her and the children begin to sing, as the warmth of Momiji's heart spreads outwards, offering protection against the blue seeds falling from the sky. The children are no longer afraid, and they run outside, standing amid the falling mitamas, still singing. The adults soon join the children in their rejoicing and the Prime minister hears it, and hope is born anew as Susano-oh's mitamas continue to regreen the earth without destroying humanity. Kaede stands atop the giant plant-being of Susano-oh listening to the singing, thunderstruck, trying to make sense of it all, wondering if the power of the Kushinada could bring such a change. As the singing continues, Momiji collapses, the last vestiges of her life drained away and the TAC rushes to her side. Kunikida picks her up, and then Paul Gekko is there. He sees Momiji and is shaken to the core. He screams her name, almost as if to deny her death. Dens only hours before, a nation in turmoil, is now jubilant and united, celebrating the rite of Matsuri - except, of course, for the select few atop the altar of sacrifice, who mourn the death of the Kushinada, the foremost of which is Paul Gekko. He takes Momiji from Kunikida, and begins to cry. Kaede speaks to him from the darkness then, telling him that she thinks she understands why the Kushinada was born as twins. She emerges from the darkness to face Paul Gekko. Susanoo once again a child, is held in her arms the same way that Momiji is held in Kaede looks down at Lord Susano-oh and asks for his help. The baby laughs and his mitama emits energy. He resurrects Momiji and then he and Kaede fade away with the promise that they will return when they are again needed. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Julia Whitepearl **Gourmand **Pete **Mario **Luigi **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Princess Peach **Toads **Ayame's Family ***Ayame's Grandmother ***Ayame's Father ***Ayame's Mother ***Ayame's Older Brother ***Ayame ***Ayame's Younger Sister **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Charles zi Britannia **Rolo Lamperouge *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Guardian of Time **Cia **Lana *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin ***Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Ultima **Lyna **Dharc **Eria **Hiita **Wynn **Aussa **Adam McKay **Joi Reynard **Faraji Ngala **Tora Yoshida **Eleka *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Returning Characters **Althena **Shigure Rangetsu *New Characters **Susanoo Uzumaki **TAC ***Daitetsu Kunikida ***Azusa Matsudaira ***Ryoko Takeuchi ***Koume Sawaguchi ***Yoshiki Yaegashi ***Sakura Yamazaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu **Satan **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Shiroi Ōtsutsuki **Paul Gekko ***Shun Ōtsutsuki ***Oscar Kushinada ***Teresa Yagami **Danma Kūsō **Mamoru Kusanagi **Runo **Marucho **Julie **Shun Kazami **Alice **Kushinada Family ***Kaede Kunikida ***Momiji Fujimiya **Aragami ***Murakumo Yagami ***Ame no Yamata no Orochi *Mentioned **Paul Gekko Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon